Use of the Internet is widespread for everyday management of financial accounts, bill paying, shopping, communication, game playing, job search etc. Most of these activities could previously be conducted in person or over the phone. However, it is more cost effective for enterprises to conduct business over the Internet because fewer customer service employees are required. Therefore, customers are encouraged, or required to manage their affairs using Internet-based services. Customers, on the other hand, often have a vast number of passwords and user identifiers, security questions, and credentials. Since most customers cannot remember so much login data, many users take ‘shortcuts’ by having identical user names and passwords for multiple purposes. Many network-based sites employ an email address instead of a distinct user name to access the sites. This makes it even easier for hackers to gather bits and pieces of information which can later be used to steal a user's identity and/or take control of the user's online accounts.